dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madeleine/@comment-4260041-20120610065530
Madeleine Romance Guide Whats goin on guys. Madeleine is one of the most money grubbing, beautiful, and lusty saleswomen in game(aside from Fournival haha) Here are some tips to help her open up your pockets books, and you her heart. Once you reach the encampment for the first time head back to Cassardis- our lovely shopkeep will be waiting in the Inn complaining about her her life thus far and how she needs help reaching the encampment. Escort her to your destination and prepare your wallet cause she needs a new dress... and a carriage ride... (no carriage for you arisen- you gotta walk. It's an adventure dummy) fork over the 1000 bucks for her trip to Gran Soren and she will blow you- a kiss(the pretty lil succubus) Soon enough she will set up shop in the Gran Soren Residential District(near the item forger in the abandoned house) after speaking with Mason and doing a few quests...(our flirty lil pixie hounding any man with cash all the while). Madeleine gets an escort quest after meeting the duke for the first time at Asalam's Inn- all the way across gransys south of the Shadowfort at the most southern point on the map'(bloodwater beach)' so I never do it(yeah im lazy- so what... its too much trouble. The quest takes an hour at least all while trying to keep her alive and under constant attack- a full day and night cycle at least) It can be hard for newer players- many dangerous enemies spawn around the area (Chimeras, Cyclopes, Goblin armies- and the most dangerous- Bandits!) Soon enough after the night's champion is delt with it seems our friend has been selling illegal items and has to flee town. Head to her store and grab her dagger off of the sales counter(its in a bag- like a loot drop) You must hunt her down and aid in her escape from town- the guards hounding her steps the whole time. Once you finally find her, tell the guards you haven't seen her- to cement her love and adoration... After giving her the daggers back and 50,000 bucks!(she should be paying you! Only fetch quest I have played where I have to pay the quest giver!) This is her final quest in the game, so give her all your gifts/arisen's bond before this point! After dealing with the Dragon she will move in and open up shop in your house(with a discount? probably...) It sounds like she will be faithful to you from now on as she has finally found a man who wants to give her everything! (as long as the money flows at least...i'm sure she is an expensive housewife/ gold-digger.) As I have said before punch all other LI's in the head to make sure Grigori dosent pick Valmiro instead(need I say anything else... that is a true nightmare- though he'd make a good housewife as well) and cement your romance with Madeleine. Hopefully she will pay you back with interest now that she has moved in... wink. wink.